


Crazy in love

by vertigox



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, i just can't wait for season two, y'all ain't ready for this and neither was I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigox/pseuds/vertigox
Summary: King is coming home uncertain about a lot of things. Ram is there to fix him. Or that one fic where Ram spills more words than King. It's angst, okay?I would advice reading it, while listening to "Crazy In Love" cover by EDEN.It is not proof-read. I keep writing at night and I really cannot proof-read when my every bone aches.Also, if you got any questions or fic prompts hit me up on tumblr - @vertigoxbitch
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Crazy in love

_“I was not drunk last night.”_ Flashed before his eyes. The message was clear. There really wasn’t much to think about it. Yet, he couldn’t get it off his mind. It kept appearing every time he closed his eyes. Every time he looked at his phone. It flooded his mind like the rising tide. Slowly rising to the surface, realization hitting him. And he didn’t know how to feel. It was a happy – sad feeling. It made him feel crazy. Then there was anxiety washing over him. And hope, and doubt. He couldn’t fathom how a single message could radiate so many different emotions all the once. It was turmoil all over again. The pain in his body growing.

Heavy pounding in his chest, as his breaths became hard to swallow. Sweaty palms, as he reached for the door of his condo. The air around him thick with anxiety. Everything felt cold, as his skin tightened around his flesh. A strain in his body.

He didn’t know what to expect. Was Ram even going to be at his place? Was everything going to be like before? Too many questions he could not answer. Fear creeping up on behind him, at the back of his head. Getting slowly suffocated by his own thoughts.

As he pushed the door open, he couldn’t help but hold his breath. A familiar scent wrapping around him - inviting and calm. He managed to relax a bit at the feeling of _home_. It was his safe space. Nobody could hurt him there. Or so he thought. Until he saw him – smiling at the end of corridor. It felt like all the air just vanished – smothering him. He felt dizzy, anxiety playing with his head.

“P’King.” A whisper. And eyes so fixated on him, it sent shivers up his spine. His shoulders tensing, as he stared back – eyes glued to Ram’s face. Feeling fondness and something more that made him want to drop on his knees. He couldn’t move though, as his body didn’t even feel his. Holding back on breathing, fear creeping behind his eyes. Cold waves ripping through his skin. His vision losing focus, lungs faltering. Was he even breathing? Was that his heart that he heard? He didn’t know a single thing. His mind a mess of adoration and fear. And he couldn’t comprehend which felt more real – his fear or his adoration. Fading into nothing, as everything went black.

“P’King!” Was that a shout? He couldn’t differentiate. His body felt limp, weak and numb.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ram watched in horror as the boy dropped on the ground. A shout escaping his mouth. It was probably the first time in his life that his voice was so loud. Panic engulfing him, as he rushed to King. His hands were shaking, eyebrows furrowing with worry. King’s face was so pale, like winter blooming flowers in the snow.

Picking him up took way more effort than it should. Ram’s breathing was shaky, as he slowly placed him on the bed. His fingers pushing the hair off the unconscious boy’s face. And he felt the cold. King was freezing, he realized in terror. Jumping off the bed to find some blanket, wrapping him in it carefully. His chest felt heavy. It was the worst kind of fear. He didn’t know what to do. Frozen in that moment. All he could think of was holding him, keeping him warm. Keeping him safe. And he held him, as if holding on to dear life. Seconds and minutes passed, feeling as if time itself had stopped.

Until he felt a motion under his arms.

“Ram.” A faint voice echoed in his head. Pushing himself on his elbows, he looked at his senior’s face. Heavy lidded eyes looking at him. Slight relief washing over him. _King was okay… he was okay_. A loop in his head. 

“I’m here.” Ram finally answered, short of breath, small smile on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where… what happened? He was in his room, that much he was sure of. Other than that he had no idea how he ended up there or when. Then it hit him – the cold under his skin, the sweat on his palms. Fear lingering, building walls he never wanted. Locking himself up – lock after lock, door after door, until he hit the wall. Confined in an empty space, full of emotional mayhem.

It took him a matter of seconds to react in the worst possible way. Jolting away from Ram, distressed. And he wanted to run away so badly. Yet, he froze the moment he looked at the younger boy. Hurt bleeding from his eyes. It made his heart wither.

“I –“ Words couldn’t come out of his mouth. Uncertainly reaching for Ram, but deciding not to. His hand shakily dropping down, when warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, steadily holding on. Out of breath again, as the touch stupefied him.

“I remember every single word you said that night.” Ram started, lightly pulling his arm toward himself. “I will not let you run off again… Not until you certainly want to.” He finished, as he cupped King’s hand in his.

King was perplexed. So many words came out of the mouth of the usually quiet boy. And they resonated with him. He really did not want to run, it was just fear pushing him to it. Fear of being rejected, fear of ruining their friendship, fear of pushing Ram away. Was it true though? He was not so sure anymore.

“Cool boy…” Words were hard to form in his head. Not coherent enough for him to say them out loud. And Ram just smiled. He wanted to subdue all his thoughts and just dissolve under the younger boy’s touch. The warmth of his hands on his own clouding his mind.

“There’s nothing to fear.”

King’s heart was about to burst out of his chest, as Ram moved closer to him, never breaking eye contact. Soft hand caressing his cheek. And he couldn’t resist, but to lean into the touch. It was driving him insane. Burning through his skin, making him a mess. When their foreheads touched he felt at a loss, surrendering. He felt like a fool. Never realizing to full extent what was right in front of him. His inability to grasp the so obvious truth.

“P’King…” Ram breathes out, lowering his head. Soft lips covering King’s. He can’t help but close his eyes and just drown in the feeling. Hesitantly parting his lips, warm tongue sliding inside his mouth. It was a high he never wanted to come down from. His hands slowly drifting down Ram’s thighs, looking for something to hold onto. And he felt grounded, the moment his fingertips collided with the skin under Ram’s shirt. Fervor crawling down his spine. Wanting to feel more. To yield completely.

Their kiss turning urgent, as hands roamed on their skin. Flesh burning with each touch, slowly like leaves under sunlight. It was hard to breathe. The air around them hot. Teeth colliding, bruising swollen lips, looking for abandon. Bodies relinquishing in a dance of longing. Fingers pulling at fabrics, clothes in their way.

“Ram.” King says breathless. It is more of a question than anything else. Darkened eyes meeting, full of something _more_. A nod is all it takes for King to pull his shirt over his head, discarding it. Lips clashing once more, as he pushes Ram on the bed, removing his own shirt in the process. It’s a haze from there. Tangled limbs and desperate touches. Deft fingers undoing buttons and pulling zippers. Restraints removed, as they both tried to breathe inbetween kisses. Mouths ravishing skin, where they could – biting and nibbling. No direction. Rolling on the bed, switching, every time the other seized control. Damp hairs and bruised skin glistening in dim light. Drowning in each other.

“P’King…” Another useless question, as Ram stopped his hands at the hem of King’s boxers – dithering. Answers were not needed, as King slid his hand down the younger boy’s stomach, pushing fabrics low on his hips. Both of them mewling at the sensation of air around their aching cocks. Low growl escaping Ram’s mouth, when fingers wrapped around him. Reciprocating in an instant, as his hand traveled on the length of King. Eliciting a moan.

Both fading into bliss of want and need. Sloppy kisses, between bashful moans. Whispers and praises slipping through. Incoherent words faltering with each stroke. Gravity decimating around them with every push and pull. And it doesn’t take much. Release washing over them, collapsing doubts and fears. A simple rush of adoration taking over, as King falls down on the bed next to Ram, hand still on his neck – caressing. It’s a high they can barely get off of.

Ram pushes himself on his elbows, locking eyes with King. Just looking. It feels enough.

“I really like you.” King breaks the silence, his hand creeping back on the younger’s neck. “I really do.” Pulling him down, their lips brushing in a slow and lazy kiss.

Contented and warm in their own world.


End file.
